


Brutale delitto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le tragedie [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta per: CHALLENGE PER AMICA di WW.Prompt: “Quel brivido lungo la schiena": il brivido che deriva da una consapevolezza improvvisa e agghiacciante, da una situazione di paura o semplicemente dal tocco di chi si ama sulla nostra pelle... Insomma, qualunque brivido va bene, fatemelo sentire! ❤"Scritta sentendo: Nenia mediterranea.Ci sono segreti che crescono fino a divenire mostri che divorano e dilaniano le fanciulle.
Series: Le tragedie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744402





	Brutale delitto

Brutale delitto

Il commissario si portò la pipa alle labbra ed inspirò lentamente, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Il fumo invadeva il suo ufficio, scivolava lungo le pareti, ristagnava tra i documenti sulla sua scrivania, si disperdeva vicino alla finestra chiusa oltre la quale s’intravedeva il mare e svaniva all’altezza della porta.

Il commissario socchiuse gli occhi e accarezzò la fotografia che teneva davanti a lui, esattamente sotto la luce pallida della lampada.

Espirò delle voluminose nuvolette di fumo dalle narici e arricciò il naso, facendo fremere i baffi arricciati.

“Questa sì che era una donna per cui valeva la pena morire, non credi?” gli domandò il suo collaboratore. Era accomodato in una poltroncina davanti alla scrivania.

Il commissario si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e alzò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui.

“Una di quelle ‘femmine’ che ti fanno scendere dei brividi di desiderio arcaici lungo la schiena e risvegliano istinti che non pensavi di possedere” disse il poliziotto.

< Mi guarda sorpreso, come se si fosse dimenticato della mia presenza. Non so cosa darei per poter leggere i suoi pensieri.

Ogni volta che vi s’immerge sembra perdere completamente il contatto con questo mondo > rifletté.

Il commissario corrugò la fronte, rispondendo: “Sono istinti che nessuna donna vorrebbe mai risvegliare”. Si alzò in piedi e camminò silenziosamente nell’ufficio, fino ad arrivare alla finestra.

Si raddrizzò gli occhiali e guardò fuori.

Dalla tasca della sua giacca usciva un foulard rosso, sgargiante rispetto ai suoi vestiti marroni di un colore scolorito.

“Neanche una bestia le avrebbe fatto quello che le è stato fatto. Uccisa in quel modo brutale. Ogni coltellata era data con cieca furia” spiegò.

L’assistente gli rispose: “Sicuramente un delitto passionale, era qualcuno che non poteva averla”.

< Perché possiamo mai possedere un altro essere umano?

Possiamo affondare nel corpo di una bella donna, ma quella ci sfuggirà sempre. Possiamo sentire il profumo della sua carne e stringerla a noi, ma la sua anima rimarrà ignota come lo spirito profondo del mare > rifletté il commissario. I suoi occhi cerulei erano liquidi.

Il suo assistente diede un altro sguardo alla fotografia e, sospirando, si voltò verso il commissario. Guardò i capelli argentei di quest’ultimo e la postura rigida.

“Dai rilevamenti la scientifica non ha trovato niente di utile” spiegò.

Il commissario rispose: “Forse perché non sanno cosa cercare”. Si voltò lentamente verso di lui. “In fondo anche noi ancora brancoliamo nel buio”.

Il suo assistente si ritrovò a fissare il riflesso delle nuvolette di fumo sul vetro.

“Ho interrogato le sue amiche e le sue compagne di scuola. La ragazza non aveva un fidanzato, ma si vocifera avesse una ‘simpatia’.

Io direi di cominciare trovando di chi si tratta. Probabilmente il ragazzino ha perso la testa” disse la sua opinione.

Il commissario chiuse gli occhi.

“Segui pure quella pista e fammi rapporto” disse.

< Ci sono troppi elementi insoliti e mancano, invece, indizi facilmente reperibili in un crimine passionale. Inoltre perché non c’erano segni di violenza carnale?

No, penso che dietro questa storia si nasconda qualcosa di molto più profondo e oscuro.

Sono celati dei misteri più profondi che sono riemersi trasformandosi in una lama desiderosa di sangue > pensò.


End file.
